


A Well-Laid Trap

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_goldenage, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Humor, M/M, Older Characters, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 12:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20817524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Written for the "trap" square on my Harryhp_goldenageBingo card. Five years to the day after I claimed the card, I have finally completed it. Yay? LOL





	A Well-Laid Trap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A_factorygirl_69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_factorygirl_69/gifts).

> Written for the "trap" square on my Harry **hp_goldenage** Bingo card. Five years to the day after I claimed the card, I have finally completed it. Yay? LOL

"Who on earth could that be?" Draco asked, looking up from his Confounding Quibbler Crossword. 

"Might be a trap," Harry replied, standing from the sofa and stretching his back. "I'll get it."

Draco rolled his eyes and followed Harry to the front door of their cottage. 

"I don't see... oh, look." 

A small box with holes in the lid and sides sat on the mat that said "Welcome" or "Not Now" based on what the occupants inside were doing. 

A gift from George Weasley when Harry and Draco moved in together. 

"Think I should run some diagnostics?"

"Honestly, Potter," Draco said as he reached for the lid. "It's clearly a Kneazle or—"

"Crup," Harry finished, laughing when the golden yellow Crup puppy leapt into Draco arms and began licking his face.

"Is there a note?" Draco asked when he got the pup settled in his arms, the small, wiggly body warm against his chest. 

"Hmm, let's see." Harry fished something out of the inside of the box. "A note as well as book called, 'Crup Care for Dummies.'"

"That's for you."

Harry laughed again. "Undoubtedly. Shall I read the note?"

"Give it to me. My eyesight is better than yours even without my reading glasses."

Harry held out the envelope. Draco took it and awkwardly opened it, the Crup now dozing in his arms.

_Draco,_

_Once you said to me that you regretted the fact that we'd never have children of our own to raise together._

_I thought, perhaps, Altais would be an acceptable substitute._

_If not, I'm sure Luna would be happy to add him to her menagerie._

Draco stopped reading and looked up at Harry who looked unaccountably nervous.

"Altais?"

"It's one of the stars in the constellation Draco, it means—"

"I know what it is." Draco clutched the Crup closer to him, the tightness in his chest threatening to explode. 

"So are we keeping him?" Harry said, wrapping his arms around Draco from behind and resting his chin on his shoulder. 

Altais took that as his cue to wiggle and squirm until Draco had to put him down. He immediately ran and jumped into Draco's chair by the fire, panting happily and looking at them both with big brown eyes. He then circled around several times before settling down right on top of Draco's crossword.

"If you misbehave, I may keep him and send you to Luna's instead." 

Harry burst out laughing and pressed a kiss to Draco's cheek. "I'll be on my best behaviour from now on then."

"See that you do."

**Author's Note:**

> Altais is a giant yellow star—59 times brighter than the sun—in the constellation Draco, its name from the Arabic _Al-Tāis_ meaning the goat.


End file.
